thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Галлериан Марлон
Галлериан Марлон был директором Бюро Темной Звезды ОГЭ и виновником так называемого скандала Темной Звезды. Будучи опустошенным после несчастного случая, в котором погибли его жена и дочь, Галлериан согласился помочь Ма собрать сосуды греха, чтобы спасти своего «ребенка», и заключил контракт с Адамом Мунлитом. Принимая взятки для спасения виновных и осуждения невинных, судья в итоге собрал много сосудов греха, храня их в построенном на территории Тысячелетнего леса театре. Биография Ранние годы Родился в ЕС 944 у Гэндальфа Марлона и Эллуки «Ма» Клокворкер. Будучи членом семьи Марлон, Галлериан узнал у своего безутешного отца, что его мать была казнена по несправедливому обвинению в колдовстве. Также по мере взросления он начал замечать, что за ним следует летучая мышь. Неуверенный в том, что из себя представляет эта летучая мышь или почему она следит за ним, Галлериан игнорировал это. Позже он был принят в Левинский университет, будучи едва в состоянии платить за обучение. Вскоре Галлериан начал лидировать в учебе, став самым ярким учеником своего класса и соседом Тони Осдина. Позже он свел знакомство и подружился с Локи Фризисом на почве их общего предка. Некоторое время Галлериан жил в доме своей медсестры Полины Марчеф. Университет right|250px|thumb|Галлериан прогуливается с Локи В ЕС 958 Галлериан вместе с девятью другими студентами присутствовал в Бюро Темной Звезды и наблюдал за процессом обвиняемой в колдовстве Ланы Рэй. Он был удивлен упоминанию имени его матери в ходе судебного разбирательства. После того, как суд был отложен, Галлериан вышел из здания Бюро вместе с Локи, обсуждая с ним процесс, и они оба были уверены, что Лана получит обвинительный приговор. В процессе разговора Локи спросил Галлериана, почему он хочет стать судьей и выразил уверенность в том, что ему следовало идти в чиновники. Галлериан ответил, что ему, как принадлежащему к семье Марлон, было бы трудно преуспеть в правительстве из-за влияния семьи Вивиртц. Кроме того, он сообщил, что хотел стать судьей в течение длительного времени, и задал Локи встречный вопрос. Тот предположил, что его миссия – истребить так называемых ведьм, независимо от того, несут ли они ответственность за странные события в мире, после чего они некоторое время продолжали разговор по дороге домой, обсуждая суды над ведьмами и подшучивая над ними. Спустя несколько месяцев Галлериан сдал государственные вступительные экзамены и начал работать в БТЗ. В ночь после церемонии вручения дипломов он присутствовал на выпускном вечере в особняке Асаева, где к нему подошел Тони Осдин. Галлериан отмахнулся от его поздравлений, после чего они говорили о будущем Тони и его пацифизме. Сначала они обсуждали то, как ОГЭ удалось сократить количество войн, и расстроенность Тони по поводу своего рождения в семье военного, после Галлериан спросил его, не саботировал ли Тони экзамен, чтобы не стать солдатом. Когда Тони удалился, к Галлериану подошел Локи, который предложил ему отправиться на охоту в Марлон. Галлериан отказался, и к ним присоединилась девушка Локи, Мира, которая пояснила, что ей не разрешили пойти, потому что ее брат против отношений с Локи. Они втроем обсудили слишком молодую внешность Галлериана, и Локи предположил, что, возможно, это связано с наличием в его родословной Прим Марлон, после чего они продолжали болтать и веселиться на вечеринке. Преследование драматурга Шло время. Галлериан быстро поднялся по разрядам БТЗ, став судьей седьмого класса в ЕС 960. В это время он работал помощником заместителя начальника бюро и во время одного из судебных разбирательств своим комментарием спас его от грубой ошибки. Позже, когда он читал лекцию о законе и Библейские писания, вошла Мира; после лекции они разговаривали, пока не появился Локи и не потребовал, чтобы она прекратила говорить с Галлерианом. После того, как он ушел, Мира призналась, что не чувствует свободы отношений из-за ревности Локи. Затем она пригласила Галлериана поесть с ней, от чего он отказался по ряду причин. Вскоре Локи попросил Миру держаться от Галлериана подальше. Позже, той же ночью, Галлериан просматривал материалы в подготовке своего первого судебного процесса, инцидента ELL84. Увидев фотографию обвиняемой по имени Кайо Судо, Галлериан испугался и позвонил своей бывшей медсестре Полине, вместе с которой они определили, что Кайо выглядела очень похожей на его мать. Когда они обсуждали возможность того, что они были одним человеком, Полина отметила, что Эллука бы выглядела старше. Также они размышляли о том, что Кайо могла изменить внешность, чтобы стать похожей на Эллуку, будучи ее ученицей, прежде чем отвергнуть эту мысль. left|250px|thumb|Галлериан объявляет Ма невиновной Неделю спустя Галлериан председательствовал на судебном процессе ELL84 над Кайо, представляющей саму себя в качестве защиты. В ходе судебного разбирательства Кайо отрицала, что использовала магию и имела умысел к убийству. Во время обеденного перерыва Галлериан присоединился к Локи, и они обсуждали процесс, причем Галлериан был встревожен невозмутимостью Кайо. Затем они начали спорить из-за мнения Локи, что решение суда уже принято, и Галлериан возражал против мыслей о том, что каждый суд над ведьмами должен заканчиваться обвинительным приговором, пока продолжаются странности. Локи также предложил ему снова отправиться на охоту в Левианте из-за их разобщенности. С возобновлением судебного следствия Галлериан объявил Кайо невиновной, повергая суд в волнения. После спора с прокурором о своих рассуждениях он приказал охране вывести разгневанного человека. Хоть большинство охранников не двигалось с места, один выполнил приказ, и Галлериан был удивлен тому, что это был его друг Тони Осдин. Позже Ханма вызвал Галлериана в свой кабинет и расспросил его о его решении. Галлериан объяснил, что было бы полезно нанять кого-то, знающего о ведьмах, поскольку у них было мало информации, и что он может добиться пользы от Кайо как сын Эллуки. Ханма одобрил эту идею, однако отстранил его на тридцать дней в качестве наказания. Когда Галлериан рассказал Локи о своем отстранении, друг его приободрил и попросил сходить с ним на следующий день на охоту в Пикси. Галлериан согласился, увидев в этом возможность добраться до Кайо, которая говорила, что живет там. Позже, на дороге вне Элисграда, он встретился с Локи и познакомился с его дворецким, бывшим рабом по имени Бруно Зеро. Галлериан был ошарашен и шокирован жестоким поведением Локи по отношению к Бруно, который был маистийцем из черных валькирий, однако все трое все равно уселись в автомобиль Локи, чтобы добраться до Пикси. Перед человеком Из-за пурги, начавшейся около полудня, двигатель автомобиля заглох. По мере дальнейших осложнений невозмутимый Локи постепенно раскрывал Галлериану, что на их охоте намеченной добычей был именно он. На снежных полях Локи преследовал Галлериана с оружием, охотясь за ним, как за зверем, и говорил о том, как его расстраивало, что тот превосходил его своим мастерством. Когда истощенный Галлериан заметил что-то вдалеке, он побежал к нему, но оказался подстрелен и потерял сознание. Позднее он в замешательстве проснулся в Лунной Лаборатории. Когда вошла беловолосая девушка, Широ Нэцума, Галлериан потребовал от нее ответа, но та только постоянно извинялась перед ним. Затем вместе с тигром зашла другая женщина, представившаяся как Хель Якко. Она объяснила, что Широ очень робкая, когда в руках нет оружия, а также сказала, что ее пригласил Бруно. Галлериан продолжал требовать ответов, и Хель рассказала, что ему была оказана своевременная и передовая медицинская помощь и что Широ стреляла в него не прицельно, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Неожиданно тигр упрекнул Галлериана за потерю самообладания и представился как Фэнг Ли, а затем объяснил, что он человек, способный превращаться в тигра. После того, как Галлериан попросил Хель продолжать, он узнал, что находится в Лунной Лаборатории, местоположение которой знал ее отец. Затем в лабораторию зашел Бруно и предложил ему спросить ее владельца, если он хочет больше ответов. Галлериан поинтересовался, зачем он спас его, и Бруно ответил вопросом о том, хотел бы он отомстить Локи, предлагая помочь убить его. Галлериан отказался, заявив, что он просто хотел бы справедливого суда над ним, и узнал от Бруно, что это именно то, чего они и ожидали от него как от потенциального «подставного лица» их организации. Он отказался присоединиться к ним, прежде чем в итоге смягчиться. Бруно сказал ему, что Локи распространил информацию о том, что Галлериан погиб в результате несчастного случая на охоте, а также – что, если он вернется в общество, Конгломерат Фризис приложит все усилия, чтобы оправдать Локи. Расстроенный, Галлериан вскоре понял, что предложение Бруно присоединиться к ним на самом деле исходило от владельца Лунной Лаборатории, который выбрал его для этого. Человек в форме почтальона, называемый Почтальоном, появился, чтобы позвать владельца. Вскоре после этого вошла Кайо, которая солгала о том, где именно живет: Лунная Лаборатория была одной из ее истинных резиденций. После того, как Галлериан узнал от нее больше об истории лаборатории, он попытался уточнить, как она стала обладать всеми этими магическими знаниями, но вскоре она вместо этого направила разговор на Локи. Ма пришла, чтобы объяснить, как семейство Фризис стало коррумпированным и предало Эллуку с «охотой на ведьм», заявив, что все члены их группы – бывшие сотрудники Конгломерата Фризис, а также – что Локи был болен HER. Хоть и пребывая в растерянности, Галлериан принял решение вместе с союзниками свергнуть своего бывшего друга. Когда он сообщил это Кайо, она попросила, чтобы он называл ее «Ма», когда это возможно. Официально став членом ПН, Галлериан по-прежнему оставался в Лунной лаборатории, чтобы оправиться от полученных травм. Также он и остальные начали работу над тем, чтобы Локи был осужден за его преступления. Прощание с другом Позже Галлериан встретился с Мирой на месте разрушенного храма Левиа и Бегемо. Когда они поприветствовали друг друга, Мира извинилась за то, что не сумела расстроить планы Локи, и они обсудили между собой, как каждый из них мог относиться к Локи, узнав правду. После того, как они несколько утешили друг друга, Галлериан попросил Миру представить его своему старшему брату по имени Гусума Ярера. Вместе с Ма он посетил Гусуму в штаб-квартире конгломерата Ярера и объяснил, что он хочет, чтобы семья Ярера помогла осудить Локи за его преступления с помощью взятки. Чтобы получить одобрение главы семейства Ярера, которая смогла бы выделить на это деньги, они планировали организовать освобождение ее приемного сына, серийного убийцы Жорма Заско, с помощью другой взятки. Когда они ушли, Ма упомянула, что Хель доставит взятку, и Галлериан воспользовался этим, чтобы спросить о Хель, а затем – о Бруно, не получив ответа от Ма на последнее. Пока велись приготовления, Галлериан выздоравливал в Лунной Лаборатории, время от времени навещаемый Мирой. В этот период у них начался роман, и они переспали. В один из таких визитов Мира приезжала, чтобы приготовить Галлериану еду, пока он работал над систематизацией всей информации о семье Фризис, известной ПН. Когда пришел Бруно, они поругались с Галлерианом из-за того, что он ей доверяет, пока их разговор не перешел к собранным доказательствам. После этого Галлериан спросил Бруно о его отношении к Фризисам и узнал, как они убили всю его семью. Затем Бруно рассказал ему о своих встречах с другими членами ПН, прежде чем Галлериан перешел к обсуждению их планов касательно Локи. Через год после того, как Галлериан был почти убит, он присутствовал на суде над Локи и видел, как председательствующий судья, Ханма, приговорил его к тридцати годам лишения свободы, оставив Галлериана переживать внутренний конфликт из-за того, что он способствовал признанию бывшего друга виновным. После этого он вернулся на работу и женился на Мире. Вскоре Бруно навестил его в его особняке, чтобы поздравить, и Галлериан разговаривал с ним о своих планах продолжить реформирование судов над ведьмами и дальнейшем свержении Фризисов. Он упомянул, что планировал нанять слугу для того, чтобы помогать ему заботиться о Мире и об их новорожденном ребенке. Бруно предложил свою помощь, и Галлериан принял ее. Затем их разговор перешел к Мире и Локи, Галлериан сожалел о потере своего друга и надеялся, что сможет возобновить общение с ним через тридцать лет. Затем он взялся за составление документов о найме Бруно, а тот извинился и отошел сделать телефонный звонок. Позже Галлериан узнал, что Локи был найден убитым в своей камере, предположительно – самоубийство, и был огорчен новостями. В течение двух следующих лет с помощью Ма как советчицы в области магии Галлериан начал реформу судов над ведьмами и испытывал каждого подозреваемого в колдовстве. Его брак с Мирой также получил бурное развитие. Работа с Ма Однажды после работы Галлериан вернулся домой и был встречен Бруно; после того, как он проверил свою двухлетнюю дочь Мишель, он столкнулся с Мирой. Узнав, что она нанимала другого слугу, чтобы заботиться о Мишель, Галлериан начал спорить с ней, пока их не прервал Бруно. Вскоре он объявил, что у него встреча с Ма по поводу предстоящего судебного процесса; когда Мира немного успокоилась, Галлериан заверил Бруно о том, что держит дистанцию с Ма и отправился на ужин. thumb|320px|Ма поддерживает напившегося Галлериана Позже, в ночь на свое двадцатилетие, Галлериан встретился с Ма в баре гостиницы, в которой она останавливалась. После ужина они разговаривали о том, как много он узнал о магии, благодаря ей. Когда Ма заказала бутылку «Кровавой могилы», чтобы отпраздновать двадцатилетие Галлериана, он был весьма удивлен и рассказал, как ужасно идут дела с Мирой, которая даже не вспомнила об его дне рождения, а также о том, что не может развестись с ней из-за Мишель. Когда вино принесли, Галлериан быстро напился, и Ма помогла ему подняться в ее комнату. Пока она помогала ему, Галлериан схватил Ма и поцеловал ее. После того, как той ночью они переспали, их роман продолжался еще полгода. После этого Ма исчезла без предупреждения, а также страну покинул Ханма; в течение следующих четырнадцати лет Галлериан продолжал подниматься по рангам в Бюро Темной Звезды, в конечном итоге заменив Ханму на посту главного судьи. За это время из бывших членов ПН была сформирована организация «Полиция нейтралитета», независимая от мировой полиции, и Галлериан нанял еще троих слуг в помощь Бруно. Мишель росла доброй и умной девочкой, и по мере этого Галлериан посвящал себя тому, чтобы быть для нее любящим отцом. В один из дней ЕС 978, в то время, как Бруно помогал Галлериану в его работе, в их доме появились Тони и Широ с просьбой о том, чтобы Галлериан помог заручиться поддержкой Ма в борьбе с полчищами солдат-нежити, осаждающими армию. Хоть Галлериан и пытался объяснить, что он не связывался с Ма в течение долгих лет, как раз в это время он получил письмо от нее с просьбой встретиться с ней в Туманных горах. Когда Галлериан, Бруно, Широ и Тони подъехали к горам, Почтальон привел их к Ма, и Галлериан поспорил с ней о ее внезапном исчезновении. Уйдя от ответов на его вопросы, Ма объяснила, что она хочет, чтобы они помогли ей перенести несколько редких книг, найденных в горах, к своей машине. С Почтальоном, Тони и Широ, идущими вниз каким-то другим путем, Галлериан вернулся к машине, в то время как Бруно помогал Ма носить книги. После возвращения домой Галлериан разговаривал с Мишель в гостиной, и она рассказала им о поездке, которую Мира с ней предпримут, чтобы навестить своего деда в Марлоне. Беседу прервала Ма, которая приехала в гости. Пока Ма разговаривала с Мишель, Галлериан находился рядом, отмечая, что ведьма ничуть не изменилась за четырнадцать лет. После Ма попросила Галлериана стать спонсором экранизации «Дочери зла», а именно версии, которую писала Юкина Фризис, не адаптированной под сценарий. Услышав, что там говорится о солдатах-нежити и об Эллуке Клокворкер, имевшей отношение к его матери, Галлериан принял решение прочитать книгу, прежде чем говорить о спонсорстве. Фрагменты греха За день до того, как его семья должна была вернуться домой, Галлериан закончил чтение истории Юкины Фризис об интригах вокруг принцессы Рилиан и королевской семьи Марлон, вспыхнувших из-за сосудов греха. После этого его посетила Ма, которая поинтересовалась его мнением. Галлериан признал, что роман очень отличается от той истории, с которой он был знаком, продолжая воспринимать его скептично, несмотря на то, что Ма настаивала на его правдивости. После того, как она спросила об экранизации, Галлериан в конечном итоге отказался выступить в качестве спонсора, не желая финансировать такой проект, несмотря на свой интерес к фильмам. Ма была обижена и завуалированно пригрозила ему, намекая на возвращение жены Галлериана на следующий день, что Галлериан принял за угрозу раскрытия их любовной связи. После того, как она опровергла его догадку об этом, он пытался избавиться от напряженной атмосферы, задавая вопросы о том, что произошло с героями пьесы потом, и обсуждая с Ма Эллуку Клокворкер, Гумилию и Жермен Авадонию, которые фигурировали в книге. Размышляя над словами Ма и подвергая их сомнению, судья спросил, почему Абисс И.Р. собирала сосуды греха, услышав в ответ, что сбор всех сосудов греха вместе даст собравшему возможность выполнить любое свое желание. Затем Ма предложила ему искать артефакты вместе, но Галлериан отказался, сославшись на то, что он не нуждается в них, из-за потенциальных затрат на их поиски. Перед тем, как Ма ушла, он еще раз настоял на том, чтобы она сохранила их отношения в тайне, на что она ответила просьбой, чтобы он сообщил ей, если передумает насчет сбора сосудов греха или ее пьесы. После ее ухода Галлериан уснул. Позднее он был разбужен Ренатом и шокирован поученным от него известием о том, что корабль, на котором плыли Мира и Мишель, был потоплен гигантским осьминогом прямо перед входом в гавань. right|300|thumb|Галлериан разговаривает с куклой, считая её своей дочерью Расстроенный Галлериан в конечном итоге отпустил всех своих работников и находился в подавленном состоянии до тех пор, пока однажды ночью не обнаружил, что Ма ждет его в комнате Мишель, когда вернулся домой, что привело его в ярость. После того, как Ма успокоила его, она напомнила ему об их разговоре о сосудах греха и о том, что он узнал о них из «Дочери Зла». Когда Ма показала, что у нее есть один, демонстрируя ложку Марлона в качестве доказательства, Галлериан спорил с ней о том, что она украла ее, пока она не передала ложку ему, утверждая, что он в ней нуждается. Хотя Галлериан и пытался вернуть ее, в конце концов он смягчился и выслушал пояснения Ма, что в ложке находится теперь Адам Мунлит, а не Демон алчности, и что Адам может помочь Галлериану, если тот заключит с ним контракт. Подумав о Мишель, Галлериан согласился. Ма передала ему Заводную Куклу, сказав, что в ней находится душа Мишель и что он может разговаривать с ней, только имея при себе ложку Марлона. Тогда Галлериан согласился помочь Ма собрать другие сосуды смертных грехов, чтобы он мог загадать желание вернуть свою дочь. Путь коррупции Вскоре после получения Куклы Галлериан навестил Бруно и узнал от него, что виновники потопления «Титаниса» - эльфегортская группировка «Зевс», были пойманы. Галлериан поблагодарил его, сказав, что его жена теперь может покоиться с миром, а затем вновь нанял на работу, сказав, что Мишель будет беспокоиться в полном одиночестве, и утверждая, что, поскольку она была «инвалидом», теперь придется отложить ее поступление в Левинский университет. Когда шокированный Бруно попытался сказать ему, что Мишель мертва, Галлериан не обратил на это внимания, отправившись к «дочери» сообщить ей хорошую новость о том, что Бруно снова нанят на работу. Игнорируя замешательство Бруно, Галлериан затем продолжил приветливый разговор с «Мишель», используя ложку Марлона. Позже он председательствовал на процессе по делу арестованных членов организации «Зевс»; незаметно для него Бруно спас одну из них, незаконнорожденную дочь Галлериана Немезиду Судо, помог ей избежать помещения под стражу и увез. Чтобы защитить свою репутацию, Галлериан также разобрался с кражей ложки Ма, заплатив взятки должностным лицам в бюро и подделав документы, теперь утверждающие, что ложка всегда принадлежала ему. Позже это было названо продажным делом о ложке. Примерно в это время Бюро Темной Звезды было приватизировано и потеряло государственное финансирование. Поскольку Гусума Ярера также отказался дать Галлериану больше денег на его поиски, судья принял решение начать принимать взятки, чтобы решить свои проблемы и накопить средства. Через семнадцать лет после суда над Локи его брату Бинди Фризису было предъявлено обвинение в том, что он руководил группой «Зевс» при потоплении «Титаниса»; согласившись сотрудничать с Фризисами в обмен на деньги, Галлериан признал его невиновным. Позже Бинди встретился с ним в его кабинете, и Галлериан отмахнулся от его благодарности; когда Бинди попросил его еще об одном одолжении, чтобы члены «Зевс» были устранены в тюрьме, Галлериан охотно согласился. Затем он устроил побег для Жорма, чтобы тот убил их всех, после чего Жорму помогли добраться до Лунной Лаборатории. После того, как Гусуму разозлило освобождение Бинди, Галлериан был вынужден усилить свою безопасность, чтобы защитить себя от своих убийц. Когда он позже говорил с Ма в своем особняке, то отмел ее озабоченность тем, что он делает Гусуму своим врагом, объясняя, как это могло помочь. Он обсуждал с ней сложившуюся ситуацию еще некоторое время, пока Ма не перевела тему на то, что еще один сосуд греха находился у солдата Нёзе Окто. Когда Галлериан предположил, что все сосуды могут быть так же легко найдены, Ма возразила ему, заявив, что с каждым новым сосудом будет все сложнее, однако задумалась о том, что контракт с Адамом или Евой Мунлит мог упростить поиски. После этого обсуждения Галлериан с Ма отправились в Самадин, чтобы посетить семью Окто. Когда они вошли в особняк, он сразу обнаружил, что сосуд в их владении был Мечом Венома. Однако, когда Галлериан попытался добраться до него, ему помешал Нёзе, который утверждал, что это семейная реликвия и что любой, кто не был Окто, рисковал попасть под ее влияние. Несмотря на все усилия, Галлериан не смог убедить Нёзе расстаться с мечом, и он заставил их покинуть особняк. Во время поездки домой Галлериан поговорил с Ма и выяснил, что упрямство Нёзе, возможно, было связано с мечом и его демоном, который уже завладел им без его ведома. Продолжая обсуждать это, Галлериан решил, что заполучить меч легально будет тяжело. Дело Окто Позже Галлериана в его кабинете посетил Бинди, чтобы попросить его еще об одной услуге: его друг Джейсон Джек был обвинен в убийстве проститутки Медеи Кол, которую он нанял, и Бинди настаивал, что он невиновен. Когда он пообещал еще больше денег, Галлериан обещал поговорить с Джейсоном; после расставания с Бинди Галлериан, просмотрев дело, задумал обвинить в убийстве Нёзе и получить Меч Венома. Когда в кабинет зашел Бруно, Галлериан поручил ему подделать доказательства, чтобы они указывали на Нёзе, используя ПН. После того, как Нёзе был арестован и признан виновным, Галлериан тайно переправил Меч Венома в хранилище в своем доме. После этого он отказывался встретиться с братом Нёзе Гаммоном, хотя тот неоднократно пытался добиться у него аудиенции. Через несколько дней после суда Галлериан обнаружил, что Гаммон пришел к нему домой; так как Гаммон снова заговорил с ним, Галлериан безуспешно пытался заставить его умолкнуть. Затем он отчитал Гаммона за его слова о том, что Нёзе не может быть убийцей, сославшись на собственную власть и предполагаемые доказательства, уже связывающие его брата с преступлением. Кроме того, он отказал Гаммону в просьбе вернуть Меч Венома, поскольку он был одним из доказательств в деле; пригрозив обвинить его в незаконном проникновении, Галлериан отправил Гаммона восвояси неудовлетворенным. Затем он отправился прямо в комнату Мишель и обнаружил там Ма. Будучи раздражен тем, что она пришла без разрешения, Галлериан начал настаивать на ее уходе, поскольку она ему надоела. Ма согласилась сделать это после того, как получит Меч Венома, и Галлериан достал его из хранилища и отдал ей. Как только она подтвердила его подлинность, они с Галлерианом снова говорили о сборе сосудов, пока судья не предупредил ее о том, что его положение будет скомпрометировано, если конфискованные доказательства пропадут. Они обсудили между собой необходимость иметь место вдалеке от общественных взглядов для хранения сосудов. Вскоре после этого Ма уехала, и Галлериан переговорил со своей «дочерью», снова пообещав, что он соберет остальных ее «друзей» в сосудах греха. Позже Нёзе бежал из тюрьмы и был объявлен в розыск. Ресторан «Кладбище» В том же году Галлериан обнаружил, что в ресторане «Кладбище» находились бокал Кончиты и одно из четырех зеркал Люцифении, а также, что он работал без лицензии. Он пошел в ресторан и заказал обед; когда каждое блюдо было принесено, официантка, обслуживающая его, рассказала ему историю Баники Кончиты. В конце концов Галлериан обнаружил перед ней истинную причину своего прихода: несмотря на побег повара и владельца ресторана он со своей командой арестовал официантку и конфисковал бокал и зеркало в ресторане. На последующем судебном процессе он приговорил официантку к шести месяцам тюремного заключения за все допущенные рестораном нарушения, игнорируя разъяренную девушку, когда она, несмотря ни на что, потребовала, чтобы он оплатил счет. После того, как суд был отложен, Галлериан забрал бокал и зеркало из хранилища вещ.доков и переправил их в свой дом. Из звонка Ма он узнал, что она задержится со сбором новых сосудов из-за метели снаружи. Оставшись наедине с Бруно, Галлериан обсуждал с ним риск хранения сосудов в его доме, пока они не были прерваны вломившимися в дом мёртвыми солдатами. После того, как бой с монстрами продолжался уже некоторое время, в дом ворвался повар «Кладбища» Итер Сабелла, поразив Галлериана своими размерами, и потребовал освобождения своего «хозяина». Пока Галлериан пребывал в растерянности, он чуть не напал на него, но Лич, управляющий «Кладбища», остановил его и уточнил, что он и Итер пришли просить вернуть бокал Кончиты и освободить официантку ресторана. Галлериан упрекнул его в грубости появления, после чего они обсуждали этичность методов, используемых им в сборе сосудов, пока Лич не попытался забрать бокал, несмотря на протесты Галлериана. После этого Галлериан был свидетелем того, как Лича затянуло в бокал и затем он появился снова, чтобы объявить, что по прихоти их хозяина он, Итер и вся нежить теперь становились слугами Галлериана. Сбитый с толку судья слушал, как Лич говорил об условиях, а именно – что он не подпустит Ма к бокалу и поможет им найти Кладбище, угрожая, что Итер убьет его, если он откажется. Разъяренный Галлериан указал, что нежить сражалась с армией ОГЭ, но Лич утверждал, что эти мертвые солдаты не связаны с ними. Тем не менее Галлериан продолжал беспокоиться и предложил Личу отправить остальных мертвецов обратно в их могилы. После расспросов об их истинной природе Галлериан посоветовался с Бруно и решил принять Лича и Итера в ПН с условием, что они никому не расскажут, чем являются. Затем они согласились оставить официантку отбывать оставшуюся часть ее срока в тюрьме, удивив Галлериана холодностью решения. Лич был включен в ПН как №6, а Итер – как №7. Когда прибыла Ма, Галлериан объяснил, что произошло, и обнаружил, что Ма встречала Лича и Итера когда-то давно. Дело Шерцера thumb|300px|Галлериан обнаруживает Шерцера забравшимся в свой кабинет В одном из случаев Галлериан председательствовал в деле о нападении знаменитости на женщину; получив взятку от обвиняемого, Шерцера, судья признал его невиновным под предлогом того, что имелись только косвенные доказательства. Позднее он вернулся домой и услышал радиорепортаж о результатах суда, а также отметил, что Шерцер пользуется популярностью среди женщин. В ту ночь Шерцер посетил Галлериана в его кабинете и обсудил с ним свое освобождение, от чего Галлериан отмахнулся, ответив, что это вопрос денег. Он предупредил Шерцера быть осторожнее с женщинами перед тем, как тот ушел. Некоторое время спустя судью посетила Ма, когда он работал в своем кабинете, и рассказала ему о слухах, связанных с Шерцером и исчезновениями нескольких женщин. Вступив в контакт с осведомителем, который и слил слухи о деятельности Шерцера, его финансовым директором, Богертсом, Галлериан выслушал его показания о том, что Шерцер похищал женщин и держал их в заточении, стараясь сымитировать дело Веномании. thumb|Галлериан прощается с Шерцером В ту ночь Шерцер снова навестил Галлериана в его кабинете и снова просил его об оправдательном приговоре. Галлериан согласился при условии, что Шерцер заплатит в десять раз больше, чем в первый раз; когда Шерцер неохотно согласился, судья спросил его, зачем он похищает женщин, будучи настолько богат. Когда Шерцер объяснил свое садистское влечение к женщинам и деньгам, Галлериан отметил его убогость, хотя признал правоту Шерцера, когда тот сравнил это с его собственной продажностью. На следующий день Галлериан председательствовал на суде над Шерцером. Поскольку все состояние Шерцера было обещано ему Богертсом заранее, если он подтвердит вину обвиняемого, так как Шерцер похитил племянницу Богертса, Галлериан признал его виновным по всем обвинениям и наблюдал, как его выволокли из зала суда. Позже Галлериан навестил Шерцера в тюрьме, чтобы объяснить причины своего решения. Судья пояснил, что это не было его личной вендеттой, и раскрыл детали сделки, заключенной ранее с Богертсом. Добавив, что он и его подчиненные будут казнены на следующий день, Галлериан оставил кричащего Шерцера на произвол судьбы. Затем он вернулся домой к своей «дочери». Театр Зла Со временем Галлериан обзавелся несколькими друзьями со связями в ходе своей коррупционной деятельности. Поскольку у него появилось много врагов, он использовал Лича, Итера и Жорма из ПН, чтобы избавляться от тех, кто выступал против него. Когда в 981 году Бруно ввел Немезиду Судо в ПН в качестве еще одного убийцы, Галлериан оставался в неведении насчет каких бы то ни было деталей о девушке, за исключением того, что она замечательно владела оружием и ее кодовым именем было «№8». За это время он заполучил еще одно из четырех зеркал Люцифении и отправился вместе с Ма на аукцион в Маистии, чтобы приобрести последние два. С началом войны в 982 году Галлериан приобрел заброшенный дом в Лесу Тысячелетнего древа в качестве нового хранилища для сосудов греха, купив лицензию у Сестер Клариссы, чтобы сделать это. После того, как заброшенный дом был снесен, внутри были найдены два скелета, и судья захоронил их на территории. Затем Ма помогла ему со строительством кинотеатра на месте дома, используя технологии Волшебного Королевства Левианта; включив в конструкцию часовую башню, судья назвал ее «Сердцебиение часовой башни» в честь одной из башен Ежиного замка. Примерно через месяц после того, как строительство было завершено, Галлериан и Ма обсуждали хранение коллекции сосудов в безопасности, стоя перед театром, который Ма решила назвать Театром Зла. Они также обсуждали вопрос о том, привести ли в театр Лича, чтобы он мог охранять бокал от Ма, и Галлериан сдержал свое обещание. Также Галлериана печалило то, что Мишель остается так далеко, и Ма указала на то, что так для нее будет лучше. В декабре того же года Галлериан заснул в своем кабинете во время изучения дела Пятого Пьеро. Пока он спал, ему приснилось, что он находился на Адском Дворе и подошел к Хозяйке Адского Двора, найдя ее знакомой, когда она судила толпу душ. Обратившись к нему как к коррумпированному главе Бюро Темной Звезды, одержимому Алчностью, Хозяйка сказала, что, хоть и было бы уместно отправить его в ад, она позволит ему попасть на Райский Двор, если он откажется от своего состояния в ее пользу. Но, как она и предполагала, он отказал ей. Сразу после этого судья проснулся в своем кабинете и закрыл все еще развернутое дело Пятого Пьеро, на котором спал. Вскоре после этого зашел Бруно, чтобы сообщить, что строительство Театра Зла завершено окончательно, а Мишель и все сосуды греха успешно переправлены туда. Поблагодарив его за новости, Галлериан выслушал доклад Бруно о том, что беглец Нёзе найден со своей возлюбленной в Ролледе, и потребовал его смерти, согласившись с предложением Бруно отдать эту миссию №8. После разговора с Бруно о том, где он собирался позже ужинать с Ма, когда он предложил ресторан на плато Мерригод в Калгараунде, Галлериан заподозрил, что было что-то еще, что Бруно не говорил ему. Когда Бруно опроверг это, он позволил мужчине извиниться и покинуть комнату. После того, как все сосуды были безопасно перевезены, Галлериан также создал документальный фильм, в котором демонстрировалась вся коллекция, и воспроизводил его на киноэкране в Театре Зла. Гражданская война в Левианте В 983 году Тони Осдин был арестован за военные преступления против деревни Зеносай и убийство Широ Нэцума. Прочитав об этом в газете, Галлериан встретился с Бруно в своем кабинете и обсудил это событие, прежде чем уехать, чтобы поговорить с Тони перед его судом. Встретившись с Тони в тюремной камере, Галлериан переговорил с ним о его преступлениях, выслушав заверения Тони в том, что Зеносай был вражеским союзником и он был вынужден так поступить. Также он спросил о Широ, и Тони ответил, что ее смерть была несчастным случаем. Тони умолял Галлериана спасти его на судебном разбирательстве, предлагая ему взятку. Хотя потрясенный Тони и не обращался к нему как к другу, Галлериан согласился сделать это за деньги, запросив относительно небольшую взятку до и после суда. Вскоре после этого Тони и Галлериан попрощались, и во время судебного разбирательства Галлериан объявил его невиновным, несмотря на возмущение в зале суда. После того, как он вернулся в свой кабинет, Галлериана встретили Бруно, Хель и Фэнг, и Хель заявила, что она покидает Бюро Темной Звезды из-за коррумпированности судьи и смерти Широ. В то время, когда Галлериан препирался с ней, вмешался Бруно и сообщил, что Тасанская партия узнала о полученной от Тони взятке; когда Галлериан, обвинив в этом Хель, попытался арестовать ее, Фэнг также объявил о своем желании уйти. После того, как Фэнг убедил его отпустить их, Галлериан поговорил с Бруно наедине и узнал, что по крайней мере он намерен остаться верным ему, несмотря ни на что. Когда Тасанская партия попыталась обвинить Галлериана в получении взятки от Тони, Бинди предупредил действия со стороны Мировой полиции. В ответ на это Тасан отправил доказательства коррумпированности Галлериана в прессу, и общественные беспорядки, вспыхнувшие по этому поводу, переросли в полноценную гражданскую войну с началом боевых действий в Элисграде в апреле. Когда Бинди стал мишенью для народа и его полезность начала сходить на нет, Галлериан направил Почтальона в Лунную Лабораторию, чтобы Гусума наконец смог отомстить Бинди за потопление «Титаниса». Когда Бинди прибыл в его офис и попросил позаимствовать Почтальона, чтобы сбежать из Элисграда, Галлериан вызвал Почтальона, а затем отправил Бинди вместе с ним после его прибытия. thumb|Галлериан сталкивается с Адамом Позже, когда здание Бюро Темной Звезды было захвачено, Галлериан бежал в свой особняк, чтобы обнаружить там, что сбежал даже Итер. Так как его особняк вскоре после его прибытия оказался окружен, Галлериан пытался отвлечься от своего предстоящего ареста и в конечном итоге начал читать некоторые из сценариев Ма, пока ждал. Через некоторое время он был озадачен тем, что никто еще не зашел, а затем – испугался, увидев в особняке человека, идентичного ему самому. Когда он начал спорить с ним, Галлериан понял, что этот человек был Адамом Мунлитом, и стал рассуждать о том, как он заключил контракт с ним и проделал весь этот путь, надеясь вернуть тело Мишель. Когда Адам высмеял его, утверждая, что истинной личностью внутри куклы была Ева, Галлериан не согласился с этим и начал спорить. В результате, несмотря на протесты Галлериана, Адам призвал куклу из Театра Зла, чтобы она могла сказать это сама. Когда кукла оказалась в доме, Галлериан позвал ее, а затем, по ее просьбе, подвез к окну. После того, как он объяснил, что снаружи собралась гражданская армия, Галлериан стал свидетелем тому, как кукла подожгла солдат синим огнем, чтобы защитить его, а впоследствии – и тому, как Адам взбесился, понимая, что эта сила означала, что внутри не Ева. Незадолго до того, как уйти, Адам заявил Галлериану, что есть что-то, что Бруно и Ма скрыли от него. Когда же он ушел, Галлериан отвез «Мишель» обратно в кабинет и постарался утешить ее, несмотря на то, что не мог услышать ее ответов. Затем он заметил, что летучая мышь, которая всегда сопровождала его, Сикл, улетала, и остановил его. Обращаясь к нему напрямую, Галлериан спросил Сикла о том, почему он всегда летал вокруг него, прежде чем сказать, что он знает, кем на самом деле является Сикл. Затем он спросил Сикла о том, что Бруно и Ма скрывали от него, умоляя сказать, когда тот вначале отказался. После того, как Сикл рассказал ему, шокированный Галлериан отпустил летучую мышь, увидев, как она вылетает из особняка. thumb|left|300px|Немезида приставляет дуло револьвера ко лбу Галлериана Затем Галлериан продолжил утешать куклу, пока зеленоволосая девушка, которой была неизвестная ему Немезида Судо, не пришла, чтобы убить его. Заговорив с ней, Галлериан был поражен тем, что она на самом деле была №8 в ПН, уже убила Тони и пришла, чтобы покарать его за коррупцию. Когда она спросила, почему он сделал ее убийцей для ПН, Галлериан отрицал свою причастность к этому. Подшучивая над ней, Галлериан отказался от выбора между выстрелом или сожжением. Затем Немезида предложила ему пощадить его в обмен на его состояние, и Галлериан некоторое время колебался, прежде чем отказаться. Снова оказавшись под дулом револьвера, Галлериан продолжал утешать куклу, что подтолкнуло Немезиду к выстрелу. Когда она выстрелила, Галлериан поблагодарил ее, прежде чем умереть, используя ее настоящее имя. Загробная жизнь После своей смерти Галлериан оказался на Адском Дворе и был отправлен в ад. В какой-то момент во время своего пребывания там он нашел маршрут к Кладбищу и, используя Черный Ящик типа В, прочитал воспоминания о богине луны Луне Хадзуки, поэтому узнал все о Театре Зла и его обитателях, что произошло с момента его смерти, а также узнал о феномене аномальных. В 999 году он, как и другие души, вернулся в Третий Период, когда земной мир слился с Адским Двором. Освободившись из Ада, Галлериан воссоединился со своей дочерью Мишель. Вскоре он встретился с Гаммоном и Ириной Клокворкер, ранее находившейся в кукле. Они решили сотрудничать, чтобы спасти мир, призвав Конец Суда, планируя сделать это с помощью детей-близнецов Ирины, Адама и Евы, принять Re_birthday в то время, когда душа Ирины находилась в реконструированном Театре Зла. В рамках своего плана они также начали поиски Ма, надеясь сделать ее чистым существом с помощью объединенных душ семи наиболее совместимых с демонами контракторов грехов, включая Мишель и Галлериана. Вернувшись в Левианту, судья воссоздал иллюзию Бюро Темной Звезды, свою аудиторию и сотрудников, продолжая председательствовать на испытаниях живущих душ. Делая это, он искал других контракторов с грехом и Ма под предлогом поиска сосудов. Пространственно-временное искривление Адского двора перенесло суд в Энбизаку, Джакоку, и Галлериан отослал повестку портной Кайо Судо, чтобы судить ее за ее убийства. thumb|Галлериан разговаривает с Алленом После того, как было подтверждено, что Кайо прибыла в суд, Галлериан судил ее и признал виновной в деле убийств в Энбизаке, а затем приговорил к обезглавливанию. Поскольку гильотина материализовалась в центре зала суда, он потащил к ней Кайо, прежде чем был прерван Алленом, умоляющим их остановиться. Подойдя к мальчику, Галлериан задумался по поводу «Аномального», прибывшего в зал суда, а затем холодно согласился оправдать Кайо за взятку. Когда Аллен ответил, что у него нет денег, Галлериан некоторое время размышлял, а затем объявил, что Аллен будет казнен вместо Кайо, смеясь над Алленом, когда это заставило его сломаться. Затем он приказал своим подчиненным отвести его на гильотину, однако прежде, чем приговор осуществился, Галлериан услышал другой голос, говорящий ему остановиться, и увидел Заводную Куклу на трибуне защиты. Приняв его за голос Мишель, Галлериан сразу же успокоился, став ласковым отцом. Когда «Мишель» гневно отчитывала его за то, что он не может казнить кого-то без суда, Галлериан рассмотрел это и ответил, что аномальный будет судим по обвинению в разрушении мира. Он вернулся на место судьи, и «Мишель» сказала, что она будет защитой, а Галлериан выступит в качестве прокурора. Вскоре к ним присоединилась Хозяйка Адского Двора, которая высказалась, когда он спросил, не для суда ли она здесь: не в качестве прокурора, а как судья для Галлериана. Узнав Хозяйку, Галлериан поругался с ней из-за своего побега, утверждая, что вернется, как только закончит собирать сосуды греха. Когда Хозяйка Адского Двора снова спросила Аллена о его появлении здесь, Галлериан настаивал на том, что это совпадение. После этого она открыла портал под его ногами, и судья с криком упал обратно в подземный мир. Конец каприччио В преисподней Галлериан находился вместе с Кайо и Сатериазисом, пока Хозяйка Адского Двора не прибыла с Рилиан, после чего он был потрясен, узнав, что принцесса ранее была известна ему как Почтальон. После того, как Галлериан безуспешно пытался узнать у Рилиан, где находится Ма, он обратил внимание на Хозяйку Адского Двора, когда она собралась уходить, спрашивая ее, зачем она собрала здесь контракторов греха. thumb|left|Галлериан призывает Усыпляющую принцессу После предположения о том, что она пыталась защитить их, Галлериан внезапно обнаружил свое сотрудничество с Гаммоном, позволив Усыпляющей принцессе, Мишель, добраться до группы. Вместе с ней, использующей силу сосуда как контрактор Евы, Галлериан напал на других контракторов и Хозяйку Адского двора. В результате этого Мишель была выведена из строя из-за перенапряжения при создании Гифта, однако Галлериану удалось бежать обратно в Театр Зла вместе с дочерью, в процессе выбросив других контракторов в Асмодин. Вернувшись в Театр Зла, Галлериан занял кабинет директора вместе с Гаммоном. Когда Рилиан, Кайо и Сатериазис прибыли в Театр Зла, чтобы противостоять Мишель, Галлериан находился рядом, когда Гаммон объяснял им ситуацию. Когда Гаммон ушел, чтобы обратиться к большему количеству людей, Галлериан продолжил его объяснение, рассказывая все, что он узнал ранее, и открывая недоверчивым контракторам их планы по спасению мира. Когда он начал говорить о другом их плане по очищению Ма, Галлериан был прерван Баникой и ее слугами, которые тоже пришли противостоять им. Вскоре после этого Ма обнаружила себя в Рилиан и поглотила Галлериана вместе с остальными контракторами. После поражения Ма он был отделен от слияния и, вероятно, стал частью нового мира, созданного Алленом и Рилиан с помощью Re_birthday. Наследие После его смерти внушительное состояние Галлериана бесследно исчезло, а его коллекция сосудов греха была унаследована Ма и хранилась в Театре Зла. Небольшой театр по большей части был забыт общественностью. Однако после того, как распространились слухи о том, что имущество Галлериана находилось в театре, появилось множество охотников за сокровищами, которые пытались найти его. Повреждения Заводной Куклы были позже исцелены Механизмом, и она сменила своего «отца» на посту Хозяина Суда, продолжая его дело и ориентируясь на его работу, когда она продолжала собирать сосуды греха, чтобы создать утопию для них обоих. О работе Галлериана в Бюро Темной Звезды отзывались с презрением, и для более поздних поколений из-за своей одержимости поисками сосудов греха он получил прозвище Коллекционер. Десять лет спустя Ма создала фильм, затрагивающий коррумпированность Галлериана в Бюро, и впоследствии он был просмотрен Хозяйкой Суда. Гаммон Окто также отмечал крайнюю коррумпированность судьи и то, как она, казалось, была унаследована Заводной Куклой вместо Механизма; также он указал, что, хоть Ма и была тем, кто подталкивал Галлериана, он не подозревал, что она способна на что-либо серьезное. Личность и черты характера Галлериан - властный и меркантильный человек, одержимый спасением своей дочери. Обычно он производит впечатление очень серьезного человека. Накопив за свою карьеру огромное состояние, молодой верховный судья, однако, не желает тратить его на какие-либо сомнительные начинания и в подобных вопросах проявляет бережливость, граничащую со скупостью. После смерти жены и дочери охваченный горем Галериан задается целью во что бы то ни стало спасти травмированную "Мишель", не осознавая, что спасает не дочь, а всего лишь куклу. Когда судья заключает контракт с демоном Алчности, он становится еще более жадным, чем раньше; после смерти Галериан отказывается передать накопленное состояние Хозяйке Адского Двора даже в обмен на освобождение из Ада. Удовлетворяя свое желание иметь как можно больше денег, Галериан не стесняется в выборе методов. Злоупотребляя своим положением, судья берет взятки в обмен на оправдание или обвинение подсудимых. Деньги интересуют его гораздо больше, чем правосудие. Галериана не волнует внешность обвиняемого, раса, возраст, пол; единственное, что для него имеет значение, - это социальный статус, потому что только богатые люди в состоянии заплатить за свое оправдание. Он вполне способен осудить невиновного, не имеющего возможности или не желающего платить, однако он охотно приговаривает к смертной казни преступников, если считает, что это будет более выгодным. Тем не менее, судья также испытывает извращенное удовольствие от своих действий; после вынесения приговора Шерцеру Галериан с явным наслаждением объясняет преступнику мотивы своего поступка и издевательски сообщает ему о неизбежной казни. Кроме того, судья временами проявляет некоторое высокомерие. К примеру, когда Ма предлагает ему начать поиски сосудов греха, он отказывается, так как считает, что уже имеет все, чего только можно пожелать; позже Галериан открыто развлекается, насмехаясь над приговоренным к смерти Шерцером. Судья старается действовать крайне осторожно, чтобы избежать разоблачения: он даже строит театр для того, чтобы спрятать в нем свою коллекцию конфискованных сосудов. Хотя поначалу он и не проявляет интереса к идее сбора сосудов, позже, надеясь спасти Мишель, он пересматривает свое решение и начинает поиски. Галериан арестовывает и приговаривает каждого известного ему владельца сосуда, конфисковывает сосуд в качестве улики, а после тайно присваивает его. Галериан очень любит свою семью, особенно Мишель, и заботится об их благополучии; судью раздражает то, что Ма позволяет себе насмешки в адрес его жены и дочери. Оставаясь наедине с Заводной Куклой, Галериан ухаживает за ней и обращается с сосудами греха как с ее друзьями. Однако судья не испытывает никакой привязанности ко второй своей дочери, Немезиде, используя ее только как инструмент для достижения цели. Помимо семьи, в круг близких Галериану людей входит Ма. Судья считает Ма верным другом и хорошей помощницей в делах, касающихся поиска сосудов. Несмотря на это, они часто спорят из-за мелочей; к примеру, из-за присущей Ма привычке курить. Галериану нравится смотреть фильмы (однако на предложение Ма профинансировать создание фильма по ее сценарию он отвечает отказом). Он также интересуется своей родословной и был рад узнать больше о своем предке, Кайле Марлоне; судью не расстроила мысль о том, что Кайл отрекся от престола, так как, несмотря на это, принадлежать к семье Марлон по-прежнему считается почетным. Навыки и способности Будучи судьей, Галериан хорошо разбирался в законе и, благодаря этому, сумел стать могущественным судьей Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос уже в юном возрасте. Благодаря своему влиянию и богатству как Верховного Судьи (Supreme Court Director), Галериан смог узнать местоположение многих из сосудов греха в течении нескольких лет. Он также мог выдать ордер на арест любого человека под предлогом расследования преступления, используя предлог для конфискации обнаруженных сосудов греха в свое распоряжение. Используя силы Ложки Марлона, он был способен легко приумножать свое богатство с помощью своих коррупционных сделок в правительственном суде. As a learned judge, Gallerian was well versed in law and had risen to become a powerful magistrate in the USE at a young age as a result. Because of his power and affluence as the Supreme Court Director, Gallerian was able to locate many of the vessels of sin within several years.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles He could also warrant anyone's arrest under the pretense of investigating a crime, using the opportunity to confiscate any vessel of sin he found for himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter As part of his position, Gallerian could act as the presiding judge of any trial within the Dark Star Court Buraeu's jurisdiction and had the sole power to save or condemn the defendant and select their sentence.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Because he wielded the Marlon Spoon, wealth was naturally attracted to the judge and he was often presented with fortuitous opportunities to acquire wealth through his corrupt dealings.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XIII. Judgment of Corruption Связь с другими персонажами Ма: Подруга Галериана. Галериан считал Ма очень красивой и загадочной женщиной, хотя его раздражали ее выпады в адрес его семьи, особенно его «дочери», и ее апатичный характер. Первоначально он не считал цели Ма достойными его финансовой помощи, но после несчастного случая, произошедшего с его семьей, Галериан решил помогать ей, чтобы достигнуть своих собственных целей. Мишель: Настоящая дочь Галериана. Галериан очень любил ее и заботился о ее благополучии. Он отклонил предложение Ма о поиске фрагментов греха, потому что беспокоился за Мишель. Ее гибель в результате несчастного случая стала для него настоящим ударом. Michelle: Gallerian's real daughter. Gallerian had a loving relationship with her and was very considerate of her well-being, turning down Ma's offer of looking for the Sin fragments initially due to his concern for her. He was greatly shaken by her accident. Заводная Кукла: Воображаемая дочь Галериана. Галериан очень заботился о ней, пытаясь найти способ помочь ей ходить и разгоняя ее скуку сбором семи смертных грехов. Он также беспокоился за ее безопасность и хотел защитить ее от внешнего мира, не позволяя ей выходить из дома. Галериана успокаивало ее присутствие. Clockworker's Doll: Gallerian's perceived daughter. Gallerian cares about "Michelle" very deeply, wishing to help her walk and ease her boredom by collecting the Seven Deadly Sins. Doting upon her almost subserviently, Gallerian was very concerned for his "daughter's" safety, keeping her inside the house at all times to protect her from the outside world, and derived comfort from her presence. Хозяйка Адского Двора: Приговорила Галериана к заключению в аду. Галериан с презрением относился к ней за ее попытку осудить его действия и выказал неповиновение, когда она предложила судье отдать ей все его состояние. Master of the Hellish Yard: The one who condemns Gallerian to Hell. Gallerian held contempt of the Master of the Hellish Yard for trying to judge his actions, and became defiant before her when she asked him to give her his fortune. Детали Концепция и происхождение *Имя Галериана произошло от итальянского слова "galleria", означающего "галерея". *Его фамилия, Марлон, - отсылка к демону Алчности Маммону. Любопытно * В Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, Демон Обжорства обращается к Галериану как к "механизму, попавшему в ловушку", что является отсылкой к похожей фразе, сказанной Хозяйкой Кладбища. * In Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, the Demon of Gluttony refers to Gallerian as the "gear who fell into the trap", referencing a similar phrase used by Master of the Graveyard towards Gear. * Неизвестно, каким образом Галериан начал верить, что Заводная Кукла является его дочерью. * It is unknown how Gallerian came to believe the Clockworker's Doll was his daughter. Галерея Концепт-арт= Tumblr static e c tokp.jpg|Галериан Марлон и Хозяйка Суда (иллюстрация Ichika) GallerianCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Концепт-арт униформы Галериана для "academy" от Tamara |-| Песни= Miniature.Garden.Girl.600.615983.jpg|Галериан из "Miniature Garden Girl" gallerian.png|Галериан из "Heartbeat Clocktower" Gallerian Marlon.jpg|Галериан из "Judgement of Corruption" GallerianHugMoN.png|Gallerian as he appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis Muzzle greed.png|Gallerian's silhouette as seen at the end of the song PV SCP007.png|Gallerian as he appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Galley.png|Галериан из "Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania" EFECBanicaGallerian.png|Галериан из "Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita" SCPStoryCover.png|Галериан Марлон из Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPGallerianMarlon.png|Галериан Марлон в рассказе Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Галериан из "Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook" |-| Манга= Gallerianchibi.png|Галериан из манги "Deadly Sins of Evil" GallerianDSoE.png|Галериан из манги GallerianJoCmanga.png|Галериан из "Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian" Gallerianmanga2.png|Галериан в жилете GallerianScherzermanga.png|Галериан встречается с Шерцером в тюрьме QuartetsGallerian.png|Галериан, как он появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsGallerian2.png|Галериан в манге QuartetsGallerian3.png|Галериан в костюме SCP!Gallerian.png|Галериан в манге Seven Crimes and Punishments! QuartetsGallerian2.png|Галериан в манге |-| Merchandise= Pcard kaito.jpg|Игральная карта "Seven Deadly Sins" с изображением Галериана |-| Разное= GallerianEFbooklet.png|Галериан из буклета "Evils Forest" Gallerian 02.png|Галериан с обложки CD "Evils Kingdom" Kingdom kaito.jpg|Профиль Галериана на сайте "Evils Kingdom" Cover.jpg|Галериан на обложке альбома "Evils Court" SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Галериан в альбоме Seven Crimes and Punishments Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Illustration collage featuring Gallerian by Yuurin GallerianSSP.png|Профиль Галериана на вебсайте The Seven Sins and Punishment GallerianIchika.png|Иллюстрация Ichika, изображающая Галериана GallerianNemesisDollIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian with the Clockworker's Doll by Ichika KyleCasparGallerianTypoIchika2.png|Comic with Gallerian regarding Caspar's birthday typo by Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана и Мишель для Bomasu 12 от Ichika GallerianMichelleMaIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана и Мишель от Ichika GallerianMichelleComicIchika.png|Комикс с Галерианом, Мишель и МА от Ichika MaGallerianIchika.png|Комикс с участием МА и Галериана от Ichika GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png|Комикс с участием Галериана в "Capriccio Academy" от Tamara GallerianCountdownIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана Марлона для отсчета The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 выпущенная Ichika ComicParodyTamara.png|Комикс с участием Галериана в "Capriccio Academy" от Tamara IllustrationGallerianTamara.png|Цветная иллюстрация Галериана в костюме от Tamara GallerianPaleJuliaIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian in a "Santa three-way" by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Gallerian in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara JuliaGallerianIchika.png|Comic featuring Gallerian and Julia Abelard by Ichika CrossdressingTamara.png|Illustration of Gallerian crossdressing by Tamara GallerianChibiIchika.png|Чиби Галериан от Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika2.png|Illustration featuring Gallerian and Michelle by Ichika GallerianJoCIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian by Ichika GallerianTamara.png|Illustration of Gallerian by Tamara RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian's red string of fate by Ichika Появления Ссылки }}en:Gallerian Marlon es:Gallerian Marlon fr:Gallerian Marlon pt-br:Gallerian Marlon vi:Gallerian Marlon Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:End of the Four Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Алчность Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series